The present disclosure is directed to a switch mechanism including one or more electrical switches that are adapted to be changed from a first state to a second state in response to a physical input, and in particular to a switch mechanism including a plurality of electrical switches that are adapted to be changed from their first states to their second states at substantially the same time in response to a single physical input.